From German patent DE 100 19 512 A1 a window lift drive was made known whose housing consists of a pole pot and the housing which closes it off. The housing which closes the pole pot is in this instance a gear assembly housing with an integrated electronic housing. In so doing a separate component is arranged as a brush holder between the pole pot and the housing. This component also serves simultaneously as a gasket between the two parts of the overall housing. The pole pot consists of a deep drawn flattened cylindrical pipe, on whose open end a flange has been molded. Holes have been recessed in the pole pot flange to accept screws. In the flange of the gear system housing threads have been internally formed in which screws are turned for the purpose of holding the two housing parts securely together. In the flange of the pole pot more receptacles are formed than are needed for a connection with the gear assembly housing. Such a pole pot then allows itself to be connected to different gear system housings with various types of counter receptacles; however, the electromotor must thereby always be mounted and fastened axially in the gear system housing. For this reason the open electromotor being discussed is not designed for use without a gear assembly housing.